Onyx Waters
by Lady Anata
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a young lady with a terrible past, is kidnapped from her sheltered little world and brought to pirates. These are not just any pirates...these are the CrimOnyx Pirates. Will she be able to survive their lust and want for her. Lemony Conten
1. Captured Blossom

**Chapter 1: Captured Blossom**

"Miss Haruno, hurry!" a maid screeched.

The said woman was called Sakura…Sakura Haruno and she was now running for dear life. She taking a walk around the docks at around eleven pm and was looking out to sea. That's when she saw them…the Crimonyx Pirates.

They were a very destructive group of pirates and were known all around the countries. Know one knows who they really are, just that they are strong and seductive.

_I have always wanted to be a pirate, though._ Sakura thought. _I only wonder what it would be like._

Sakura Haruno was the richest young lady who lived on the tiny island known as Destiny Sage. She had come here with her father, a very important man to the Kages. They were from Konoha originally, but after her mother's death they moved here.

_Pirates took my mother. _

_I should never want to be like one…_

_I should only want to fight them…_

_Destroy them .._

_Take their life as they did my mother and…_

_My fathers'_

_And mine._

Sakura soon found herself in a dark ally and alone. She looked around for her maid, but could not find her.

"Izune, Izune where are you!" Sakura screamed. She then heard a dark chuckle. She looked around in the alley to find where it was coming from, but couldn't see a thing.

"So you are the Haruno Sakura?"one voice asked.

Sakura grabbed a stake that she had found in a dumpster and picked up, pulling it protectively over her.

"Yes, what's it to ya?" Sakura asked seductively. A person popped out from the left side of her. She looked at him…unscared.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked looking at the blonde headed spiky kid.

"The name's Naruto and I'm from the Crimonyx Crew," Naruto said. "Did I mention you are looking very se-…"

He couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that a gigantic iron stake was now stuck in his left arm. He looked at her, grimacing. At that moment, he charged at her. The next he saw was a gigantic fan come from her and it blew the wind straight for him as he hit a dumpster.

"Oh, so you can fight with wind. I guess we won't have to train you," Naruto said as he fell unconscious.

"Train me for what?" she wondered aloud. At that time another voice formed.

"To be the waker of the wind," it said. Another man appeared out of knowhere.

He had red hair and his face was rather strange. He carried a huge goard on his back.

"And your name is…" Sakura stated looking at him.

"Gaara and I control SAND!" as he said that sand enveloped the girl and consumed her body.

"Now, now, Gaara, we don't want to kill anyone as beautiful as her," a white-eyed young man spoke.

"I was just having fun with her, Neji," Gaara spoke.

"We all know what your fun means, don't we Itachi?" a young raven-haired boy asked.

"Yes, Sasuke. In one word it means blood," Itachi said to his younger brother. Silence soon came above them as the felt the wind changing and the earth rumbling.

"Heraicos!" came a shrill scream. It came from the sand. Inside, Sakura had managed a way to break the sand with her fan. It came rushing to the four men, but only hit Neji and Gaara sending them into a world of unconsciousness.

"Hn, she's a strong one Itachi," Sasuke said, now landing on the ground from jumping high to dodge her attack.

"So she is," Itachi said quietly, looking over his soon to be blossom. "I wonder how strong she really is, though," Itachi said, as he glanced over to Sasuke.

Sasuke knew what this meant. With super speed, Sasuke went from behind her and poked her pressure points, trying to knock her out. It didn't work.

"Nice try," Sakura commented dryly, "but I already know how to deal with that. Question is…can you deal with THIS?" Sakura asked as she gathered all of her chakra into her fist and punched him in the face.

This simple attack sent Sasuke flying into the walls behind him. He got up, but with a major headache.

"Hn, I like them feisty anyway," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura from behind and held her still. "Now Itachi," he called quietly.

In an instant, Itachi was in front of Sakura. He turned on his Mangekyou and Sakura did nothing else, but look into his eyes. She soon fell limp against Itachi's chest.

"Goodnight Blossom," Sasuke and Itachi whispered into her ears at the same time. They both heard sounds and woke the others up, telling them to return to the ship.

Sasuke ran to the ship with Sakura in his arms. He sometimes caught glances of the other men looking at her with lust, especially Itachi. He looked down at her again._ You will belong to me soon and no one else._

Little did he know that another Uchiha was saying the very same thing at the very same time. All the men were thinking this.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

"_**Sakura-Chan, honey come on inside," a woman's voice called out. **__Sakura turned to look at who it was that called her name. She turned around only to see her mother._

"_Mother?" Sakura questioned, not yet getting up from the valley of grass she was laying on. _

"_**Sakura-Chan, darling, come give me a hug," her mother reached out her arms.**_

"_Mother," Sakura said noting who it was. She quickly got up and ran to the arms of her mother. "Moth-," what Sakura saw made her stop moving completely. _

_The next she saw made her scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_

* * *

_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura jumped right up from her laying down position from the bed. She looked to the left to see that she wasn't in her room.

"Ah, so you are awake," came a cool voice. It was Neji's. Sakura looked at him and grimaced. She felt around the bed for her Heraicos, but held nothing.

"Where is it!?" she seethed through her teeth. Neji was taken back by this.

_This woman intrigues me. I think I should play around with her a little bit more. It could be fun._

"Where is what?" he asked, now moving his eyes to look at her in the face. He thought she would be lost in his eyes, but it did not happen. She merely smacked him in the face.

"What was that?" Naruto came in followed by the others.

What they saw astounded them all. On the ground, they saw Neji holding his right cheek. On his cheek was a small and petite hand print.

"Why you little," Neji was about to attack her when he saw Naruto blocking him. "Move," he rasped out.

"No," Naruto said looking at Sakura.

"Besides, you shouldn't hurt a nice body," Naruto said groping her breast. With this, Naruto and Neji were sent flying by a single kick, hitting Gaara and sending them out of the door and into the wall. All three got up and ran their separate ways.

"Hn, you are pretty strong, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, as he and Itachi slowly made their way towards her. She inched back. Itachi stopped, but Sasuke just continued on.

_Foolish little brother. You will only scare her._

Sasuke got up to her ear and whispered softly, "After you don't feel so stiff you can come in my room and sleep there," he breathed heavily, "with me." His eyes soon widened when he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Sakura had taken the chopsticks out of her hair and used them against him. He was soon pushed out the door and into the hallway. He got up ready to slap her and she looked away waiting for the pain that was sure to come. She looked only to see his brother.

"Go get her something to eat and then leave again to do your duties," Itachi spoke coldly in a monotone of a voice. Sasuke growled at this, but left anyway. That left Itachi and Sakura alone.

Sakura clutched the sheets as she layed on her back.

_He, I am afraid of. That eye thing he used on me…he made me feel like this…stiff._

Moments passed by and nothing happened. Finally, Itachi moved. Sakura clutched the sheets even harder and looked away. She soon felt his smooth skin on her hands.

"I won't hurt you," Itachi said coldly, yet rather calmly.

"Lie…you already did," Sakura said referring to the Mangekyo.

Itachi walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her chin. She thought he was going to strike her, but he rested his forehead against hers'. "I won't hurt you again," he stated again quietly.

She opened her eyes to see his Mangekyo. Looking at those for only a few seconds closed her eyes.

"I won't use it on you, I promise," he said again smoothly. She gathered up enough courage to look him in the eyes. His eyes were now onyx.

"I-I like your eyes better when they are crimson," Sakura stated. Itachi looked at her a little puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you don't look like your brother that way," Sakura said looking down. "He scares me."

"Hn, don't worry he won't hurt you."

"Who's room is this?" Sakura asked.

"Mine."

At that precise moment Sasuke came in with the food. "Here your royal highness," Sasuke said, not looking at Sakura.

"Thank you, royal jerk," Sakura said back smugly. Sasuke was getting annoyed.

He wanted her.

He was about to kill her.

He hated the fact that his brother could get to her and he couldn't.

"I'm leaving now," Sasuke said walking out the door.

"I can't move my arms and hands," Sakura said looking blank again.

Itachi went on the bed, and to her surprise, slipped beneath her so that her back was on his chest, which she didn't even noticed was unclothed. He grabbed a chopstick and scooped the rice up. He was feeding her.

"Arigauto," Sakura said looking at him. She moved her head up to kiss him on the lips. Itachi placed the tray of food on the table next to the bed and kissed her back.

It was a long kiss and one Sakura actually enjoyed.

When they were done they were out of breath.

"Captain Itachi, we need your help," Naruto came and went.

"Captain?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course, who better than me," Itachi said as Sakura giggled. He began to left when Itachi felt something touch his back.

"Will you come back tonight?" Sakura asked him. He nodded. She turned her body and closed her eyes.

She soon felt something warm next to her. In an instant, Itachi was laying next to her.

"Itachi-Sa," she was soon cut off by his lips kissing her on the shoulder.

"Goodnight Sa-Ku-Ra," he said pronouncing her name with every syllable.

Sasuke looked at them with jealousy in his eyes.

_She will be mine._

Itachi looked down at the now sleeping Sakura and felt his brother's chakra.

_I will protect you_

_Sakura._

_With all my heart_

_My _

_Captured Blossom._

* * *

**Yay new story. I wrote this for all of my viewers from Crimson Teardrops. This means alot to me 'cause I'm in love with pirates. Don't worry, all the men get a chjance with Sakura and you guys get to pick who she's with. Love ya all.**


	2. Game of the Cherry Blossom

**Chapter 2: Game of the Cherry Blossom**

"_Sakura…My little Sakura-Chan, wake up for your mother," a calm voice said, looking at a little girl who lying down on a black ground. She soon opened her eyes._

"_Mother," Sakura said as she got up from the ground. She ran in and hugged her mother as her mother hugged her back. "Mommy, I missed you so much. Dad's been going crazy and I was kidnapped by pirates who say I am the waker of wind."_

_Her mother put her hand over her head. She rubbed it down and put her hand back up to continue this kind gesture. _

"_It's okay, Saku, it's ok," her mother cooed her. Sakura lifted her head up and looked at her mother, her eyes full of tears._

"_Mom, what does this all mean?" Sakura asked still looking up with those same eyes. "I mean, dad and I knew I could control the wind, but he never told me what a wind waker was?"_

"_Yes, Sakura he did," her mother said quietly. She looked sad. _

"_Mother, what had happened to me when I was born?" Sakura asked her mother when she looked at the now crying woman. "Who-what am I?" Sakura asked more sternly._

_Her mother looked at her with more tears in her eyes. "In due time, you will understand what you are," her mother said as she drifted farther away._

"_Mother! Please come back!" Sakura screamed out. She then felt a shadow behind her that started to nip at her neck. She looked back only to see…_

00

Sakura stood up in bed feeling the same nipping on her neck. She arched back and was met with a firm chest. She looked up only to be met with crimson eyes.

_Itachi-Kun…_

With another nip she moaned into his mouth that was now on hers. She closed her eyes gently and kissed him back.

_Forgive me father, but I do not understand what is so bad about pirates._

They stopped kissing for air as they both looked at each other. Itachi gently moved his arm around Sakura's waste and embraced her.

"You were having a dream…a bad one," Itachi said in his monotone of a voice. Sakura looked back down from him and cuddled into him more.

"My m-mom," Sakura stuttered out. "She knew-she knows what I am, but she didn't get to tell me. Like the way she died…didn't get to finish her sentence," Sakura said, the last part going into a barely audible whisper.

Itachi looked at her and put his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry," he said as he caressed her back in smooth circular motions.

"What am I?" Sakura asked herself. "What was I sent here to do?"

Itachi looked down at her. "You were sent here to do what you were born to do."

"And that would be?" Sakura asked, feeling a little hope that she would get her answer and stop feeling this way and having those dreams.

…

…

The answer never happened.

When Itachi was about to answer the question there was a harsh knock on his door. Without him even saying for the person to come in, Sasuke just waltzed right in.

"Itachi-Kun, we need you to pilot the ship out of the waves that we are now in," Sasuke stated coldly looking at Sakura while he was talking.

Itachi got out of bed and looked at Sakura. With caring hands he touched her face. "Rest, it is only seven o' clock in the morning," and with that he walked out of the room, but not without giving his brother a warningful glare.

"If she tells me you hurt I will kill you," he said as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke scowled. _Some brotherly we share._ He turned his attention back to Sakura, who looked at anything, but him. He smirked, and using a hand sign, was soon behind her body.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I will attack, you know that, right?" Sakura asked, ready to use some of her wind powers. Her eyes closed, only to be widened even more.

His lips were on her collarbone. They went from side to side.

"You can attack, but will you?" Sasuke asked seductively. "I mean, honestly. You are still a little stiff," Sasuke murmured against her skin as one of his hands traveled down her shirt.

Sakura arched back, her butt hitting his groin. Sasuke groaned.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan, you don't know how good that felt," he murmured, barely touching her skin.

"I'll call Itachi-Kun," Sakura said calmly. This made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He then smirked and went to her ear.

"Say my name and I will leave," Sasuke said his hand still venturing down her breasts. He grabbed her right one and squeezed it. This made Sakura scream in horror.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed as he squeezed harder until he kissed her and stopped his assault.

"I need you, Sakura-Chan," Sasuke whispered before he left.

Sakura watched as he left. A single thought raced in her mind as the door closed behind him. _How can he and Itachi-Kun be related?_

00

A few minutes later, Sakura walked out of the room and into a long hallway. She looked from left to right. _Great. How am I supposed to know where the kitchen is?_

Like an answer to her prayers, Naruto came bouncing down the hallway and stopped when he saw Sakura. He smiled sheeply.

"You look go in Captain Itachi's shirt," Naruto said, looking at Sakura repeatedly from head to toe. He liked what he saw.

"Thank you," Sakura said, coming closer to him. "Do you know where I can find something to eat?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down like he was on a daily route of caffeine. Sakura gave him a friendly smile.

"This way," Naruto indicated as he walked off to the kitchen. Sakura followed him quietly. She looked from left to right at the pictures that were gracing the walls.

"Naruto-Kun?" Naruto looked back at the girl still walking.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking at her like she grew two heads or something.

"Your name is Naruto, correct?" Sakura asked again, now catching up to him. He nodded his head again. This made Sakura giggle.

"Hey, I got you to laugh!" he exclaimed happily. Sakura looked at him like he just grew two heads. "You are a hostage. Hostages are usually sad and wouldn't dare come out of the room that they were assigned in."

Sakura giggled again. "Well, I guess I am a different hostage than others, ne?" she asked him looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto looked her back in her emerald eyes. He was lost in them. _Oh boy, now this could be a problem._

They soon reached the kitchen. Sakura almost stopped when they got in there. There was a rectangular table which was supposed to be used for a dining room. Sitting in some of the seats were Gaara, Neji, now Naruto, and…

_Sasuke-Kun._

A calm voice broke her out of her trance. "Why don't you sit down, Miss Haruno," Neji suggested looking at her with his white eyes.

Sakura slowly made her way to a chair that was closest to Naruto. The only bad thing about it though was that it was between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked on the table seeing roles, eggs, and hot chocolate. A cup of cocoa was slowly put in front of her.

"Why don't you drink, Haruno-San?" Neji asked, instead of making it sound like a suggestion. Sakura took the cup. When she put it up her mouth she noticed Sasuke looking at her. She put it back down on the table.

"It's Sakura," she barely said audible. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Excuse me, Haruno-San?" Neji asked.

"The name is, Sakura," Sakura said again a bit louder though.

They all nodded at the same time.

"Where is Itachi-Kun?" Sakura asked now having a role, some mixed fruit, eggs, and butter on her plate. She looked up to see that they were all looking at her. This did not intimidate her, though.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" she asked, her voice a little bit rough. Gaara was the one to answer.

"He doesn't usually eat with us," he said calmly. He just sat there watching as she looked back at him. Her eyes were beautiful.

"That doesn't answer my question," Sakura said again, with a small smirk on her mouth.

Sasuke looked at her. _This girl has guts. No one would talk to the CrimOnyx crew like that. Now even fellow pirates. I wonder what makes this girl tick?_

"He's on the deck," Sasuke answered, hoping he would see some of her attitude come flaring his way.

"Arigauto," she said as she got up with her plate full for two people. She took two forks and knives. With that she went out the room.

Everyone looked at the door.

"Hn, this will be fun," Sasuke said. They all looked at him with the same smirk on their faces.

00

Itachi was steering the ship through the water. They were going West. Their next stop was the island of Mist. It would take about eight days for them to get there.

When Itachi was sure that the boat was going the right track e went to the edge of the deck and sat down. He usually brought breakfast up with him, but this time he didn't.

_I wonder how Sakura-Chan is. Sasuke-Kun better not have touch her._

"I'll give you a roll for your thought," Itachi's head snapped back, only to see Sakura with a plate full of food and wearing his shirt. Itachi smirked. It went over her knees like a dress. She sat down next to him.

"Here," she said as she handed him a fork and a knife. "I didn't know what you liked so I just picked up some food."

"Arigauto," he said, still looking at her. He took a fruit and instead of popping it in his mouth, he held it up to hers. "I'd rather feed you than myself," he said, still holding the fruit in one spot.

Sakura shyly opened her mouth and let him feed her. She smiled at him. In an instant she held a fruit to his mouth. "Well, you fed me and let me lay in your room. It is only fair I feed you back," Sakura said. Itachi gracefully ate the fruit.

From behind a part of the deck sat four jealous young men. They were furious.

"Let's play a game you guys," Sasuke suggested. In an instant they all new what he had in mind. And…they were all game to give it a try.

_I've lost to you too many times, brother. I will now lose to you again._ Sasuke thought as he looked at Itachi and Sakura. What he saw made his eyes widen. Itachi was licking Sakura's neck. He was about to walk out there.

"Itachi-Kun," Sakura said, wait, no, giggled out. He was licking Sakura's neck. A strawberry dropped when it was about to go into Sakura's mouth, leaving strawberry juice on her neck and in her shirt.

When Itachi finished getting the juice off of her and was now licking up her face. He began licking her mouth asking for entrance. She slowly complied.

Itachi sat up straight and leaned in to the kiss more. Sakura slowly kissed him back. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. After a few more seconds, she sat back, breathless.

"Don't captains…have…an important…job to do," Sakura said in between pants. Itachi looked at her with his infamous Uchiha smirk. He stood up and put out his hand. She gracefully took it and stood a few centimeters from him. In one quick motion he kissed her on the cheek and vanished.

Sakura took one step back at this and smiled upon what stood a few yards in front of her. Itachi was at the wheel of the ship steering them through the mist. She turned when she felt a slight tap on her finger. She turned to be met with pale green eyes.

"Gaara, how may I help you?" she asked looking at him through her emerald eyes.

"You can help me by looking the map over with me," he said, trying not to look into her eyes. "It's kind of confusing, this one, it is."

She looked at him and smile making him want to grab her and take her to his room, but he refrained from, seeing Itachi glancing at him hard.

"I'd love to," Sakura said in her quiet and clear voice. "It would be a pleasure working with the CrimOnyx's map reader," she said, following him as he led the way.

Itachi looked back at what was before him. When they were out of hearing he called for Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke.

"I believe we are playing a game to get Haruno Sakura," Itachi stated in his usual nonchalant voice. Neji and Sasuke just shook their heads waiting for what he was about to say. They were stopped by Naruto, who had his mouth hanging agape.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT, CAPTAIN ITACHI?!?!" Naruto asked, looking at him like he had just grown to heads. Itachi merely sighed in boredom. He looked at him.

"Naruto-San, I am your captain," he began, looking at Sasuke's disgusted face when he said those words. "I believe I know everything about this crew that you don't even know about," Itachi said going back in his silent mode.

Naruto just looked at him again with his mouth wide and agape.

00

"So this is what a real pirate's map looks like," Sakura said looking at the map which lay in front of her on a high risen table. Next to hr, in silence, was Gaara. His silence dropped when he heard what she said. He began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, about to fume at him. Her face turned red with anger, but most of it was pure embarrassment. Had she said something dumb to make him chuckle like that. The next thing she knew, Gaara's sand was formed into a hand and under her chin.

"You are," he answered her quietly, looking straight in her eyes. _Ah, it feels easier looking at her eyes now when she makes me laugh._

"Hmph," Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him. Her mouth was pursed in a small pout as her nose was wrinkled like a bunny.

This only made Gaara chuckle more, even though it was still quiet.

…

…

"A-choo," was all that was heard through the small room. Gaara finally stopped his chuckling and looked at her. Her sneezes were so quiet. They were like a mouse's.

She didn't look at him, afraid that he might get mad at her. He was a pirate. Didn't they usually get mad for stupid things? When she looked back up, she saw Gaara in front of her. She tried to step back, but Gaara's arm was wrapped around her waste. He put his face next to her ear so she could feel his soft breathe.

"God bless you," Gaara said, whispering in her ear. It was so quiet she could barely make what he said out of it. That's not what made her spine tingle, though.

_The way he said it. His voice so quiet, yet raspy. His arm around me locking me in a secure grip…like he new I would feel like this. They way his breath felt on my earlobe._

"Sakura," Gaara said snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up only to see his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and then closed. She fell limp against his touch.

"We should be heading for lunch now with the others," he said, pulling his face back up.

"Right," she nodded, her face flushed and red as a tomato. She walked out of the room first. Gaara stood there thinking.

_I hope the rest of the crew_

_Is ready._

_Ready for defeat._

_Ready to lose._

_And_

_Ready to begin the Game._

_Game of the Cherry Blossom._

00

_**Alright, second chapter done. How was that? Just so you guys know other people from the show will be coming with their own pirate crews.**_

_**So, how did you all like the Itachi, Sasuke, and Gaara thing? Everyone will have their chance with Sakura in the next few chapters. You guys will just have to pick who will get her. Personally, I like Saku/Sasu and Saku/Ita, but I am open to anymore suggestions.**_

_**Next chapter is Neji's turn. I wonder what mister mysterious will have up his sleeve? But I don't have to wonder, I am the author, you know.**_

_**Vote for your favorite couples.**_

_**MissSakuraUchiha**_


	3. Girl Can Fight

**CHAPTER 3: The Girl Can Fight**

The sun's rays shone through the same window. Haruno Sakura slowly sat up from her previous position on the bed. She looked around, her eyes half opened, but saw no signs of the bed's owner. Slipping on her little sandals, she got up off of the bed. Walking to the window, she saw the sun coming down in the orange colored sky.

_It must be at least around seven at night , _she thought as she walked out of the room, absentmindedly. _Itachi-Kun probably already left to go about his agendas._

Sakura had been on this ship for two weeks now, and she was getting the ropes of things. Now, she could even walk on the ship without tumbling around. She seemed to be getting the hang of things...and the crew didn't seem so bad to her. Well, except for Sasuke. She had a few choice words to share with him.

When Sakura thought about it, which she usually did, she did not see a thing wrong with pirates. Okay, she did not see a thing wrong with _these _pirates. While, on the outside, they seemed evil, rash, murderous, and seductive, on the inside, which she had gotten to know every now and then, they could be kind at times and...seductive. She even learned a couple of things about each of them.

Not looking where she was going, Sakura bumped into something hard. Damn, wall," she cursed out loud, but soon saw a hand inclined toward her. Looking up, she saw the pale, but beautiful eyes of Hyuga Neji.

"I didn't know I was so solid," he said, but in a very apologetic tone, as he lifted her up. He held on to her waste, for she was dizzy from the fall. To gain her balance, she slightly placed her hands on his chest.

When she regained balance, she smiled and looked up at him, lost in his' eyes for a bit. "It's ok," she said. Seeing their position, she quickly took her hands from his chest, but was surprised to see his arms wrapped around her waste still. Her cheeks went red as she quickly looked down. "I should learn to watch where I am going. Um, where is everyone?" she asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Neji only smirked at her action.

Grabbing her right hand he started to walk, her following closely behind. "Come, they are on deck practicing," he merely stated. She gave him a questioning look. "They are practicing their swordsmanship. I came down here to check up on you...Itachi's orders," he quickly explained, looking down at her as they continued walking.

Sakura nodded.

"But I think I would have checked up on you anyway," he said with a smirk, looking back up ahead of him. Sakura blushed, thanking the heavens he had looked away.

When they were close to the deck, Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry."

Neji looked at her as though she had grown two heads. "For what?" he asked, stopping on the top deck so they could see the others fighting. To Sakura, it looked like a mini war.

"Slapping you," she paused, but soon continued, "on that first day."

Neji merely shook his head. "It means nothing. You were scared and we were all crowding around you. We did not think about your personal space," he said, as they looked out to see the fighting stop. It seemed as though Naruto was getting ready to spar against Gaara.

"Let's go," she said, standing on the railing as she got ready to jump off. Neji grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back down.

"Don't you want to take the easy way?" Sakura instantly pouted at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Heraicos!" she called as her fan hurled toward her. Gracefully, she caught it with one had and spread it out so it was now in a circular shape. Quickly, she jumped on it and outstretched her hand to Neji's. "Come on," she said. "It's safe." Neji took her hand and jumped on. The fan began to move downward, landing in between Itachi and Sasuke.

"Evening, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called, as he began his fight with Gaara. Sakura waved and gave him a smile. They were like family to her. Everyone, other than Neji greeted her, too...except for Sasuke.

Turning to the left, to give Sasuke a piece of her mind, she saw that he was no longer standing next to her. She looked around, but did not see him. Walking over to stand next to Itachi, she asked, "Where is your brother?"

He looked at her and nodded his head toward Naruto. There, stood Sasuke, with a sword in hand ready to strike Naruto, whom did not know he was behind him. Itachi sighed took his sword out, "Happens every time," but Sakura put her hand on his. He looked down at her.

Sasuke's sword came flying down...

Naruto's head whipped back to see the sword coming straight toward him...

Sasuke smirked.

...

Closing his eyes, Naruto waited for the blood-curling blow, but never felt it. Opening his eyes, he saw Sakura, with her fan, blocking him. With a kick to his legs, Sakura sent Sasuke to land on his face. Jumping back, she grabbed Naruto's hand to dodge from Gaara's oncoming attack.

Gaara was not able to stop; therefore, he landed on top of Sasuke, with a thud.

Naruto looked at them and back to Sakura. "Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed in a kid-like matter, hugging her.

Sakura giggled and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to push him off. "You're welcome, but you are crushing me here!" Naruto gave an impish smile, but backed off. Sakura looked back at Sasuke. "That was too, easy," she said. He flung his sword at her, but Itachi used his sword to ricochet it off.

Grabbing her by the waste, Itachi jumped up when Sasuke came charging at them, landing on the top deck. "Neji, Naruto, Gaara, let's go and eat dinner," he called, looking at Sakura the whole time as he dragged her inside. He smirked upon seeing her blush. "I thought you were tough," he said, whispering on her mouth. Her legs almost gave out.

* * *

When everyone was in the dining area of the ship, they took their seat. Since this table was a long table, everyone had a seat. At one end of the table, Itachi sat, after pulling out the chair to his left for Sakura. On the other side of him sat Neji, which meant he was directly across from Sakura. Next to Sakura sat Naruto, while Gaara sat next to Neji. Sitting at the other end of the table was Sasuke, who was pouting.

"Ne, Sasuke-Teme," Naruto began, using his favorite nickname. Sasuke looked up at him with a glare, as if telling him do not go on, but Naruto never really listened to him. "Are you still mad that Sakura-Chan kicked your ass?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

Sasuke grimaced and replied, "Hn, I could have taken her." This earned a snicker from Naruto and two chuckles from Gaara and Neji. Itachi merely raised his eyebrow at his brother, who glared at the others.

"So why didn't you?" Sakura asked in a competitive tone, putting some mash potatoes on her plate. When Sasuke looked at her, he saw that their hostage was now giving him a smug smile that was worthy of any Uchiha smirk or glare.

"Like I have to answer to you," he retorted back in a child-like tone. Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura shook her head.

"Now, now, Sasuke-Kun," she said mockingly. "How old are you again?" That was the last straw for him. He quickly grabbed a glass full of water and threw it at Sakura. Naruto grabbed it just in time, or so he though. He had grabbed the glass by the end, which made all the water come out and hit her on the cheek. Powder like stuff slipped off her right cheek when the water came down.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto began in a scared tone, "your face is melting!"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura's right cheek. Itachi grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. Picking it up to look at it, he saw it was just makeup.

"Idiot, it's makeup," Gaara said coolly. A cry made everyone look back up at Sakura as she now had her hand on her face, where the makeup had wiped off.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Neji asked. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, shaking her head.

Itachi moved his hand toward Sakura's and pulled it off. Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw, except for Itachi, who glared a bit. "Sakura-Chan, what is this?" he asked in a death tone.

There, on her right cheek, was a scar that looked like two x's. Itachi examined it some more. "You were cut by a sword here, weren't you?" he asked, his hand still gripping hers. She nodded.

Before his captain could say anything else, Naruto asked, "When did this happen?" he asked, rather loudly.

The tears that brimmed by her eyes soon cascaded down her cheeks. Neji quickly walked over to her, a napkin in hand. Wiping her tears away made Sakura smile a bit. "Thank you," she said. When Neji went back to his seat, Itachi grabbed her by the chin and moved her head around, as if examining it.

As if seeing the question in his eyes, she answered. "When I was about three, or four, I don't remember, I was cut by a sword," she continued on quietly.

"There must be more to the story," Sasuke said, now sitting on the chair where Naruto once sat. He now had a bump on his head, due to Sasuke hitting him.

Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes. Soon, she looked back down. "My father did it..." Everyone gasped at this, except for Itachi, who remained to keep his cool by just staring at her. "It was done out of anger. We had just lost mother and he was hurt," more tears came.

It was silent. Sasuke surprisingly was the first talk. "That gives him no reason to do this to you," he said, touching her cheek where the scar marred. Sakura looked up at him. In an instant, she was embracing Sasuke, which surprised him and everyone else at the table.

Sasuke smirked and hugged her back, hesitantly, for he was a pirate. _I think I won her heart today. _"How can you be such a bastard at times and warm at others?" she asked, tears coming to a stop and he rubbed her back in a circular moment. Itachi glared at him, but Sasuke's smirk grew smug.

"It's just the way I am," he said, as she let go. "But, if you need anymore embracing you can come to my bed at night." Sakura laughed at punched him, playfully, on the arm.

"There you go, ruining the moment," she said in-between laughs.

Dinner continued on, until everyone was done eating. Itachi was the first to get up, and the crew soon followed. Gracefully, he inclined his hand toward Sakura's. "We have something to show you," he answered as she took his own and smiled.

They walked down some halls as everyone followed.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Sakura screamed as she looked inside somewhere from a doorway. Everyone smiled at her reaction, except for Itachi and Sasuke, who smirked. "This room is beautiful!" she continued on.

Sakura stood in awe by the doorway, looking at her new room. It was a light oak color, with two windows in it, so she could look out to the ocean. The curtains were divided into two and spread apart. They were red and tied together by a gold colored rope.

Her bed was put in the north side of the room. It was probably queen-sized, but it seemed bigger than that. The blanket was the same red color as the curtains. Next to her bed was a nightstand. It had a candle on it, for light, she guessed and a picture of the crew. Sakura picked it up and smiled.

"You like it?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and threw a smile at them. "It was my idea. Sasuke here said no, that's stupid, but you know I can't stand to listen to him." This made Sakura laugh.

Her laughing soon stopped as she gasped at what was over her bed on the wall. There sat Heraicos, on top of her bed, spread out, too. "How did you guys do that?" she asked, motioning to her fan. "He doesn't listen to anyone."

"We know," Gaara said. "When we grabbed him and told him what the plan was, he didn't listen to me, Neji, Naruto, or Sasuke. Honestly, it was Itachi who got him to go up there for you when you came in."

She ran up to them and hugged each of them, Itachi the last and longest. "Thank you guys so much," she said hugging Itachi, but talking to all of them. "It's so beautiful!"

"It was nothing," Naruto said, with a slight blush on his cheeks. "By the way, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji...I kind of lost your swords," and with that those three were out of here, chasing Naruto. Sakura let go of Itachi and smiled.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"It takes lots and lots of training," he replied coolly. He turned back to her. "Your clothing is in the nightstand over there," he told her.

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek, close to his lips. "Thank you, again," she said as she turned away to get some clothing. Itachi grabbed by the waist and spun her around to pin her against the wall, next to the now closed door.

He looked at her and she looked at him. "You do realize you can't keep doing that to me," he said. She looked puzzled. He sighed, picked her legs up, and wrapped them around his waste. Pressing his groin against her, she gasped and threw her head back. "You're already wet," he said as he took one hand from her waste and slipped it in her pants. Slowly, he inserted a finger in her and moved it around.

"Ita-, ah...Ita-Kun," she moaned out. Itachi put his lips to hers and kissed from the lips to the end of her neck. Adding another finger, she came, roughly on him, after a few more movements inside of her, of course.

Taking his hand out, he kissed her on the lips and brought her to her bed. He let go, letting her slip on the bed. "Goodnight, Sakura," he said, kissing her on the lips. He was gone in an instant.

Sakura, with half-lidded eyes, smiled to herself.

_Maybe I am getting weak._

_No me..._

_This girl_

_The Girl Can Fight._

* * *

**_Well, there you have it!! I will continue! How did you like this chapter? Don't worry, there will be a lemon later on, but I don't wanna rush the story. SO, who's happy I decided to continue this one...well, actually, you guys decided but you know how it goes. _**

**_Ok, so let me give you the details. Every week, there will be a new chapter of Bloom in Blood and Onyx Waters. Onyx Waters will come out early in the week and Bloom in Blood later in the week. That's how the cookies crumble. I hope you like this chapter..._**

**_Love_**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**

**_P.S. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND VOTES!_**


	4. Family

SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM!!

CHAPTER 4: Family

* * *

Standing on the forecast deck was Sakura Haruno. She was currently looking out into the sea, which was getting deeper due to the rain, until her eyes stopped at a small piece of land. As the ship continued to sail toward it, it grew bigger and bigger.

_We reached land, _she thought to herself. Steadily, she walked on the bowsprit to see more. When she got to the furthest she could go, she stopped, and looked out more. _This must be the Land of Mist ._

Suddenly, a wind picked up, tossing her back and forth on the skinny piece of wood she was currently on. She let out a scream as she slipped off.2 0Closing her eyes, she waited to plunge into the depths of the deep sea.

"Next time, how about you don't stand on here when it is raining," came the taunting, yet cool voice of Sasuke. His arm was wrapped around her waste, dangling her off the ship. Quickly, yet carefully, almost skillfully, Sakura noted, he pulled her up. She found herself pressed against Sasuke, chest wise. He smirked at her. "You were looking out at the sea, right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, looking at him in awe. Sometimes, he really could be kind.

Turning her around so that her back was placed against his chest, he pointed out at the land before them. "We're almost in the Land of Mist ," he explained to her.

"I've noticed," she spoke. She titled her head up so she could look at him. "May I ask why?"

He looked back down at her and smirked. "Because of you," and her eyes narrowed a bit. He chuckled. "You're interesting, you know that?"

"What would be interesting is if you would stop avoiding the question and answer me," Sakura interjected, raising her left eyebrow.

Again, Sasuke chuckled. He skimmed his lips over hers and stopped when they were fully on top of hers. Then, he talked, his lips still over hers. "Since you are the key to the Onyx Seas , we have to gather the three artifacts. You are the only who can decipher them."

In that instant, Naruto called them inside, captain's orders. Sakura guessed he didn't see their current position, for he did not yell. She opened her mouth slightly to tell Sasuke to let go. Big mistake. He took advantage of that moment and slid his tongue in her mouth.

She could have bit it, but did she? No. She took it in. She took him in. And it felt good, for some odd reason. It turned into a feverish kiss, him kissing her, she kissing him back, though it was not as good as Itachi's. Coming back to her senses, she pushed him away. He pulled her up in his arms and jumped off the bowsprit and onto the forecast deck. Putting her down, they walked downstairs and inside. He didn't even say a word, a neither did she.

When they got inside, Sakura left Sasuke's side and walked over to Itachi's. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "What did he do, now?"

She shook her head and whispered back, "Long story," while still looking at Sasuke. He looked back at her, capturing her gaze.

"We have made land in the Land of Mist ," Itachi stated in his cold and commanding tone. The crew nodded. Sakura glanced up at him.

"So, what's the plan?" Neji asked patiently.

Gaara unrolled a heavy looking map and placed it on the table. He pointed his finger to the coast of Mist . "We're here now," he said. He went to a part of the map that looked like mountains that were not far off and drew a circle. "The cave is here…which is where the relic is."

"Ah, so all we have to do is a couple of miles of walking and BAM," Naruto exclaimed as be banged his hand on the table. "We're there."

Gaara nodded.

"But wouldn't that be too easy?" Sakura asked, still looking at the place where the circle was drawn. "I'm sure there will be other pirates looking for the relic, too."

"Yes, but do they have you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Then I suppose they cannot read it."

Silence went around the room as they drank Sasuke's observation in.

Naruto was the first to speak. "You know, I saw another pirate ship heading here a few waves back," he went to a window and pointed to a part of the ocean that was covered in fog. "It had a red and white checkered flag—ooh and with a tree on it. Weird, right?" Sakura gasped and they all turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked as he put his hand on her back.

She looked up at him. "That's my father's special Navy ship," they looked at her sternly now. "He's coming to take me home," she concluded. "I don't think I want to go, though," she whispered, though they were able to hear it. Tear s filled her eyes.

"Do you really think we were going to give you up that easily?" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto laughed. "No way. We need you!"

Sakura looked at them and smiled.

"Ok guys, get your weapons and get ready to head out," Itachi instructed. The four left the room, leaving only Itachi and Sakura.

"Itachi," Sakura called, but stopped abruptly feeling him lift her chin up with his finger.

"No…it's too dangerous," Itachi said, reading her mind. Sakura pouted. He smirked. "We cannot let them get a hand on you," and with that he walked out, grabbing his sword.

_Itachi-Kun…be careful. Please._

* * *

"Do you think it was smart, leaving Sakura alone on the ship?" Naruto asked as the CrimOnyx crew headed toward their destination. "I mean, she is all alone. One of us should have at least stayed there with her."

"No," Gaara interjected. "She is fine. With that fan of hers, I'm sure she is safer than we are right now." Naruto looked down at the ground that his feet walked on.

"Naruto does have a point, though, Captain Itachi," Neji said with a look of deep thought across her face. "If what he saw and what Sakura said is true, when we get back she may not even be there."

"You think of all the negatives," Sasuke said acidly. "She already showed us—twice, let me remind you—that she can fight."

"And you should know," Naruto snickered, remembering how, a few days back, Sakura saved him from Sasuke's deceitful blow.

"Hn, maybe I will turn back and go stay with her," Sasuke said with a20sly look plastered on his face.

Itachi raised his eyebrow as they continued you walking. "And why is the change of heart, little brother?" he asked.

Sasuke walked up to Itachi, not stopping, though. "It just dawned on me that Naruto may be right," he began. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Though he is the captain?" Neji asked. Sasuke grimaced.

"Realize your place," Itachi said as he walked on ahead.

"Yeah, besides," Naruto brought in. "I know you just want to back there to take advantage of her like you did this morning," so he had seen that.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, except for Itachi who continued to walk, but slowed down a bit.

"Naruto," Sasuke grinded out, his teeth clenched together. All eyes were on him, other than Itachi's who tried to seem as though he did not care.

"Well, it's the truth and you know it," Naruto said as they all resumed walking. "She almost fell off the bowsprit, but Sasuke caught her by the waste, and pulled her back up to his chest—," Sasuke cut him.

"Shut it, that's an order," Sasuke commanded.

"No, no, Sasuke. Naruto, continue on," Gaara said.

"He put his lips to hers and when I called her, she obviously tried to tell him to move, but when she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue in," by now they had reached the opening of the cave. "She seemed so defenseless, but I didn't know what to do," Naruto added in.

Suddenly, before they could rip Sasuke to shreds, a sword flew out and almost hit Naruto. Quickly, he put his sword up to deflect the blow.

"What was that?" Naruto asked quickly. Everyone took their swords out, steadying themselves in a battling position.

"A sword dobe, what else?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Looking at his brother, they both nodded at the same time. He turned his Sharingan on and Itachi, the Mangekyo. Neji turned his Byakugan, while Gaara got his sand ready. Naruto's eyes turned red.

"So, it seems the CrimOnyx crew has come to grace us with their presence," a sly voice said out nowhere. Naruto's hand clenched around his sword.

"Ah, yes. The fox-demon, Naruto," another voice said. "And Gaara, the master of sand." Suddenly, people came out of the ground.

"This would explain why it's not misty here," Neji interjected. "We're on top of people."

"And you must be Neji," one came up from behind him, putting his finger to Neji's face. "I want to keep this one," said the voice again. No doubt about it, it was a guy's. Neji mentally gagged.

"AND THE U-U-UCHIHA BROTHERS!!" came another voice. They were all male. No females.

"What a gay bunch!" Naruto screamed as he ran toward a bunch of them and lashed through them. Half of their bodies fell off.

"How true," Gaara stated as his sand grabbed a lot of them, threw them into the nearest wall. They fell to bits of rubbish.

"It's not working," Neji called, swinging his sword around and around, throwing to hit them.

"Itachi, they just regenerate themselves as soon as we slash them," Sasuke called to his brother as he managed to kick some below the hips.

"I see that," he stated calmly. They continued to fight, though. Not stopping to even think of a plan. They'd been in tighter positions than this. A lot, to be exact.

Suddenly, a kick sent Sasuke flying. Everyone stopped as they turned to look at the dead pirate who walked toward Sasuke, sword raised high. Swiftly, he brought his sword down, right to his face.

…

…

A fan blocked the blow. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a nice view of Sakura's rear in front of him. With both hands on her fan, she struggled to stop the blow. "Sasuke, dammit, move," she growled out.

She soon saw his arms against hers, his hands holding on to the fan. "No way in hell am I going to let a girl save me and run like a scared pup," he grounded out back to her. She smirked as, together, they pushed the dead mummy off. Slamming her fan down she was able to cause a tornado, taking some mummies out.

Quickly, another one came toward her. Itachi grabbed her by the waste and jumped up. When they were right above his head, he brought his sword down. Finishing the blow, Sakura used her fan and waved it, knocking the body into others, which disintegrated. He smirked at her. She smiled back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

When they settled on he ground, she called, "Let's go," and, without a second thought they jumped on her fan and headed toward the ship.

Getting there, Naruto asked, "What about the artifact?" Everyone's face turned solemn, except for Itachi and Sakura's. She burst out laughing, reaching into her shirt.

"You mean this?" she asked, holding the weird shape artifact out.

"Nice one, Sakura!" Naruto said as he hugged her. Everyone else nodded.

As she looked at them, mainly one in particular, she thought:

_This is the life I want…_

_A life in where_

_I have a_

_Family._

* * *

_**OKAY, there's your next chapter, out the same day I told you it would be. I am getting good at this. I know it seemed rush, but that's just for the next chapter. Some of our favorite characters will come in.**_

**ANYWAY THE IMPORTANT NOTE IS: I HAVE MADE A WEBSITE FOR MY STORIES AND WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO COME CHECK IT OUT!!**

**THANKS AND IF YOU LOOK AT MY CALENDER ON THE SITE YOU'LL SEE WHEN THE NEXT CHAP IS COMING OUT SO GO TO: www(.)freewebs(.)com(/)misssakurauchiha**

**Love,**

**MissSakuraUchiha**

* * *


	5. Join

**Chapter 5: Join**

"Mother was a loving person," Sakura began in a quiet voice. She looked at Naruto with a disturbed face. They were sitting on the main deck, looking outside at the beautiful sunset. It had been three days since the received the artifact and it was quiet aboard the ship. This led to Naruto's dismay. He was never one to enjoy the quiet.

After bother Sasuke for a good portion of the day, he was kicked out by his so called "best friend". He mumbled a couple of cuss words and walked around the ship. That's when he spotted Sakura looking out at the ocean. He ran up to her and noticed she was quiet. She had missed her mother. Naruto, not knowing what to do, asked her about Mrs. Haruno. That's how the heart-wrenching story started.

"She didn't deserve death, but she took it. Since I was born I was thought to be the splitting image of my father; my face, my mouth, my nose. Everything about me was him." Sakura chuckled. "I honestly believe that if my mother hadn't personally given birth to me, the people of Konoha would have thought my father cheated on her." She stopped abruptly and her face turned serious again. "The only thing I do have of her is my hair and my eyes."

"The most beautiful parts about you," Naruto cut in and commented. This led Sakura to turn to face him and give him a quaint smile. Naruto smiled back sheepishly and put a hand behind his head in the awkward state that he had caused.

"Thank you. Mother…she was different that most of the Konoha inhabitants. She—had these strange powers," Sakura struggled to explain. She saw Naruto out of the corner of her eye looking at her like a child getting a story. "We do not know if it was a kekki genkai, but, at the same time, we do not know if it was not a kekki genkai. Mother could control the wind." Naruto gasped.

"You see, my grandmother cannot do it, or anyone else on that side of the family. It was just my mother."

"And you," Naruto once again interrupted.

"I couldn't do it until my mother's death occurred," Sakura explained. "Mother was always a joyful person, never letting anyone take her exterior apart. Of course, there was one thing that took it down." Sakura paused for a while.

The ship rocked back and forth in a soothing manner. It felt good. The breeze whipped to the North; toward their next destination. It was calming. Smelling the saltwater always brought Sakura to peace.

Sakura sighed. "That was the death of my older brother, Kenshin."

"Do you mean the greatest pirate of all seas, Himura Kenshin?!" Naruto asked.

"No. Haruno Kenshin. My brother did become a pirate, though." Sakura nodded her in remembrance. "Against my father's wishes he became one. That is what led to his death…his pirate ways." Sakura looked down, trying to hide her tears. "That is what led to my mother's last years in depression."

Waves crashed again the ship. Seagulls were heard in the sky.

Silence.

"After my brother died eleven years ago, my mother fell into a great depression." Sakura's voice turned ominous and her eyes closed as if she was trying to forget the pain.

"You don't have to go on," Naruto said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she shook her head. "I have to." Regaining her composure she continued. "Mother grew sad. When you would look in her eyes you could see the hopelessness…hopelessness that was never there before his death."

Sakura's hands turned into fists.

"Father," she grounded out, a scowl now on her face, "he never changed. He was still power hungry. There was more look of hope in his pathetic face. He grew greedier. It was horrid. He barely spoke to my mother," she shook her head in disgust and pain.

"Mother never did her usual activities. No more morning strolls, evening jogs, wind training, or gardening," Sakura whispered out. Naruto winced, feeling her pain mentally.

"Father enhanced his activities. He lifted weights, ran, ordered his men to do his killing while he went for the bigger kill. He tried getting to know me more," again Sakura paused. "It was only for his personal benefit. He never cared about me. He wanted me to replace Kenshin."

"Mother lost weight, too much. She was like a skeleton."

Naruto gasped in sympathy.

"Father gained weight and grew lazy. We had money, which resulted in him having men to do his dirty work, while he just watched and gained more money."

Sakura shook her head, pain evident on her face.

"Mother didn't sleep, yet she felt tired all the time."

_Like Gaara, _Naruto thought to himself. Gaara was so used to it, though, that pain wasn't evident in his face. He could only imagine what Sakura's mother must have looked like.

"Father, all that damn man ever did was sleep and eat!"

Naruto was taken back by Sakura's sudden outburst. He sat there, though, mentally shaking and shaken up.

Tears began to fill Sakura's eyes and, by her voice, you could tell tears were about to come. "Damn it! She felt unworthy of being his wife!"

"He felt nothing for her!" She sniffed. "He fucking looked down on her!"

"The maids and I, we begged her to divorce him, but she wouldn't make decisions! She couldn't!"

"He could! He locked her up in a mental institute and he knew she would have never wanted that!"

"She couldn't remember!"

Naruto's hands balled up in fists.

"He could!"

His eyes turned red.

"She couldn't concentrate!"

Red markings grew on his face.

"He could!"

A growl erupted from deep within his throat.

Four pairs of footsteps were heard running toward them, but Sakura didn't notice.

…

…

Naruto roared and was about to fly up when Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji grabbed him. Itachi caught Sakura, for she had fallen back from where she was seated! Naruto growled and thrashed.

"What's happening to him!?" she asked.

"He has the seven-tailed beast within him," Itachi explained. "It's hard for him to control."

The boys were losing their grip.

Sakura looked at his eyes and saw Naruto.

She nodded once. "I have to finish it."

…

…

Everyone looked at her, but Itachi who stared at Naruto, getting ready to you his sharingan.

"But Naruto," Sakura called. He quieted his growling down.

"He didn't love me," she whispered.

He began thrashing harder.

"But, throughout all her pain, mother did...to her death by pirates. And at that moment, when she died,...I saw my old mom."

…

…

…

Suddenly, he stopped, and turned back to normal. The boys let him go, cussing. Helping him they all walked away. This left Sakura and Itachi.

…

…

Slowly, she turned to Itachi, tears brimmed in her eyes. He looked back down at her.

She pushed herself into Itachi's chest and began crying. Slowly, he slid his arms around her.

* * *

Sakura mumbled a bit and tossed around before she finally woke up. Slowly, using both hands, she sat herself up on the bed. Glancing around, the pink headed girl noticed that this was not her room, but she had been in this one before. She definitely remembered the comfortable bed.

"Good evening," a grave voice greeted. Hearing this she jerked her head toward the voice. There, leaning on the door frame, was her favorite captain in the world, Uchiha Itachi. "You woke up faster than I thought you would," he commented dryly.

Sakura gave a smirk. "It's going to take more than a crying fit to knock me out," she said getting out of bed. "Question," she said, straightening he clothing. "How come you didn't just bring me to my room?"

It was Itachi's turn to smirk. "My bedroom was closer," he said in his grave and serious tone.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. Slowly, she walked toward him. She stopped when she was directly in front of him. She stood on her toes so that she could reach his ears. "I think you just like having me in your room," she whispered slyly, putting a finger on his chest. "Your personal space," she whispered a little lower in a seductive voice that she was sure no one could beat.

She was wrong.

Itachi started with his hands on her legs. "I think you just choose to fall asleep near my room," he whispered back seductively. His hands slowly ran up her legs, until they got to her hips. "So you can get in my room," he slid his hands up her butt, making her squeal. "In my personal space," his hands now behind her back, her pushed her toward him. His forehead was against hers. Lips were close.

...

...

...

He licked them.

...

...

...

"Am I interrupting something here?" a voice asked from the hallway to the right of them. Itachi slowly let go and gave a small growl. The voice who asked sounded cocky. "Or not?"

"Don't you always, little brother?" Itachi asked, not turning his gaze away from Sakura. She gazed him in the eyes, too. No matter how much she knew she should fear those eyes, him, she knew she couldn't.

"I knew I should have let those mummies kill you," she mumbled out. Itachi chuckled and Sasuke scowled. She looked up at Itachi again. The love Sasuke saw between them disgusted him. "Next time maybe I will."

"You definitely should," Itachi confirmed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Captain, we need you to come and look at the artifact that I uncovered."

"Don't you mean, me?" Sakura said with an edge in her tone. "If it weren't for me you would've been a mummy by now."

"Hn."

Itachi walked out of the room, Sakura and Sasuke in tow. "You guys spent the last three days in that room and couldn't figure out a way to decipher it," Itachi said in his captain-like voice that Sakura adored. She wouldn't say this outloud.

"Itachi, you know everything can't be deciphered," Sasuke bit back.

"Wrong, little brother," Itachi corrected, using Sasuke's least favorite nickname. "Everything in a pirate's world can be deciphered. You just need to know how to do it and what to do."

The turned the corner and entered the room that Naruto, Neji, and Gaara, were in. On the table in front of them sat the artifact. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Naruto. I'm the one who should be saying sorry," Sakura replied.

"Of course she can be nice to him," Sasuke mumbled to Gaara and Neji. Neji rolled his eyes and Gaara hit him in the ribs. Sasuke winced.

Itachi walked in front of them so he could see the table more clearly. "There are inscriptions of the wind," he merely said.

"Which is why they couldn't be read," Gaara revealed.

Neji looked at the artifact. "Interesting."

"It can be read," Itachi said. "Sakura," he called over. She got up out of the seat she had just taken and walked toward the artifact. Itachi picked it up and showed it to her. "Can you read it?"

Immediately, Sakura answered. "Yes, but it's all scrambled. Give me a day and it will be done."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

...

Neji and Gaara smirked.

...

Naruto had a look of proudness on his face.

...

Sasuke's hand slammed on the table. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Looks like we found our secret weapon."

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to help clean up. Actually, they didn't all really decide for themselves. Sakura did that for them. Each of them had their own jobs to do, to their own dismay. Being brought up the way she was, Sakura would not stand for a dirty table.

Neji was in charge of cleaning the table.

...

Gaara was in charge of mopping the floors.

...

Naruto and Sasuke had to work together.

...

Naruto washed.

...

Sasuke dried.

...

Itachi would put away the extra food. Sakura hated wasting food.

...

And Sakura...she had the job of putting all the dishes away.

Each boy moaned and groaned, except for Itachi. Sasuke couldn't stand working with Naruto. It was hard enough doing it in the pirate life, but now he had to work with him while doing the dishes. Naruto was fine except for Sasuke's attitude. Neji hated touching the dirty plates, but he did it anyway. Gaara tried using sand, but it only created a bigger mess. In the end, it was Sakura who was left to finish. The boys decided to go and take a shower.

As Sakura was almost finished putting a dish away, she discovered she was too short to reach where one dish was supposed to go. Grabbing a chair she attempted to stand on it. Her leg slipped as soon as she got on. Closing her eyes, Sakura awaited the impact of the floor and her head.

...

...

...

It never came.

Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself in the arms of Itachi Uchiha, whom was shirtless and wet from his shower.

"Thanks," she said. Itachi took the plate from her and put it up where it was to go. She smirked. "Didn't get to finish your shower?" Sakura asked mockingly.

"No, actually," Itachi answered. "Sasuke called me out of the room and I just managed to walk by the kitchen," he said, looking from her head to the floor. "It's a good thing I did. I don't think Gaara would like blood on his newly cleaned floor or Naruto and Sasuke would have liked one of their clean dishes broken."

Sakura laughed. "Thank you," she said once again.

She found herself cornered to the wall in a matter of seconds. Her legs were wrapped around Itachi's waist. "Sakura," he purred. Sakura shivered at his warm breath. He smirked, noticing her reaction. "I had a proposal for you," he said seductively.

"No, I won't marry you," she replied back, seductively.

"Damn, I guess I should put you down." He made an act of dropping her, but quickly caught her. "Join us."

Sakura had to rest her hand on his chest, for she was not sure if she had heard what he just said. "Join you?"

He smirked. Quickly, his lips were on hers. It wasn't a demanding kiss. It was sweet. He licked her lips asking for entrance. Sakura quickly and easily complied to this. One of his hands went up her tiny skirt and into her underwear. Sakura hadn't noticed until she felt something in her core. Itachi's fingers.

He moved them in.

...

Hot liquid coming out.

...

Sakura moaned.

...

He moved them out.

...

The liquid coming down onto his arms.

...

Again, she moaned in his mouth.

...

Then he stopped and withdrew, causing another moan from Sakura.

"Hn, looks like you're dirty. How about a shower?" He picked her up as she squealed and put her over his shoulder.

"Let me go," she giggled out.

"After a shower...with me."

....

....

....

"Don't worry...I won't do anything...yet."

* * *

**I'm back! I just needed a break and needed time to rediscover myself. Honestly, I didn't think I could do it...write this back again. I just felt so lost for a bit. By I was found.**

**Anyway, what do you think about this chapter. I promise, more Neji and Gaara in the next chapter. I'm even goung to let Sasuke have a breakthrough moment with Sakura. That's going to be fun to write. Who knows what little things they can talk about?**

**So, what did you think about the Naruto and Sakura moment? It was deep and only a bit of what happened to Sakura's past. More will come. And yes, Kenshin, her brother, is Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. I just thought of him out of the blue and I was like, "Yes, he'd be great for the part." Of course...he's dead. Or is he?**

**So, tell me what you think. And again, I am so sorry I wasn't in the mode to write. But now I am.**

**Love,**

**Lady Anata**


	6. I'm Sorry

My Dear Reviewers,

I am sorry to say that all of my stories will be put on a sad hold. As you know, Crimson Sanctuary and Onyx Waters have been on hold for a while, but I never gave the real reason. When I write stories, I always have an outline to go buy; this way, everything will be done and I don't have to think about what would happen next. I am sad to say that someone I once trusted has taken my outline for my stories and utterly ruined them to the point where I cannot put anything together. Just recently, this person did it again and now all my stories have lost their outlines. Thankfully, the person finally came out and told they did it…and I cried, not just because I spent days, at times, on each of these outlines, but because I cannot trust this person again. I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I hope I can get more chapters of these stories out. So, this summer I will be working on an outline for each of my stories. Hopefully, some of them will be done before mid-July.

The stories that will be outlined include the following:

**My Darling Angel**

**Hello**

**Bloom in Blood**

**Onyx Waters**

I will not leave you like this. Those these stories will not be updated until their outline is complete I have created a story in Yugioh 5d's to even things out. To me, it would not have been fair to make a story in either Bakugan, Digimon, or Naruto, because that would leave one group happy and the others mad or sad. So, I chose neutral ground. Please support me with this story, entitled "Destined". It would mean so much to me.

For any more questions, feel free to P.M. or review me!

Thank you,

Lady Anata


	7. Return

Hello Ladies & Gents,

Once again I come to report to you on my writing. I was planning my comeback chapters last year when my laptop got lapnapped :( However, it gave me more time to really expand my vocabulary and writing skills. Which is why I would like to announce that on my Spring Break(the third week of March) expect a chapter everyday from a different story.

BUT…yes, there is a but. I need you all(especially if you have a tumblr) to please go to: surrounded(dash)by(dash)inspiration(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

Don't forget to NOT actually write out the dash and dot words. I am trying to create an inspirational blog for those around(a project for my class). I just need more than 10 followers and some comments here and there. If you all can please do that…new chapters will be pouring out like a broken dam. So please, please, please follow me and interact. The first blog is up today entitled "Musical Mondays". Follow and comment please! Also, do not mention anything about my stories. We're keeping these private.

Thank You!

Lady Anata

P.S. Don't forget to message me if you need advice for any life happenings. These will appear on my Saturday's blog entry called "Soul-Bearing Saturday" where I give a select 5 people advice on what they send me in(don't worry, your name will remain private if you give me a fake name to go by).


End file.
